


Invitation Accepted - Malleus Draconia x OC

by goddessganny



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Chance Meetings, F/M, Tea Parties, casual talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessganny/pseuds/goddessganny
Summary: When she entered Nightraven, an all boys Villain School, she was lucky enough to be acknowledged by the mirror. That doesn't end there though. As a Seelie, she got the attention of Diasomnia's young master, and had an unexpected invitation. Out of courtesy, she accepts it, but truth is, it was a timely setup by Pomefiore's Dorm Leader.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 31





	Invitation Accepted - Malleus Draconia x OC

**Author's Note:**

> Kori Bellerose is my Twisted Wonderland OC and you can see her bio at my oneshot, "To Tame The Blue Flame". Malleus Draconia belongs to Twisted Wonderland.

Ten seconds.

Ten whole seconds. That's all it took to change the mood of the atmosphere. Minutes whipped silence. 

It was supposed to be a pleasant tea party. Pomefiore had that kind of vibe, but it depends on their visitor. Today it was not just a passerby, but an important guest.

"You haven't touched your cup since I sat here. Its been minutes."

His voice sounded full but gentle. It woke up Kori from her train of thought and got back to reality. Blinking her eyes she realized that she did not move nor even looked at him by the eye. She felt overwhelmed and pressured.

"Hmm... Miss Bellerose", he called politely. "It is as if you have seen a ghost."

She shook her head slightly and tried to gain composure, prepared to answer. "It's an honor for you, mister Malleus... To pay a visit in Pomefiore. Your presence is outstanding, I am speechless..."

Malleus was holding his cup with brewed tea, alone with her. He can clearly see that she was uncomfortable, but it is fine with him. "I see." He found it rather amusing.

She nodded silently, closing her eyes while trying to reach her cup too. For some reason, she felt that he was choking her or perhaps tied her in a way. Kori pretended to be stronger even if her face shows disdain. 

"You are quite a beauty as gossiped." He mentions, lightening the mood slightly. "I would not expect more from a Seelie."

"You grace me with praise." She responded polity. It amused him further.

"It is the truth." He supported, seeing her face crept of red blushes and a quiet gesture.

Kori did not really know the meaning behind this meeting. Vil did mention that Malleus is interesting, but cautious. She is familiar with the name, but she never have met him - only this meeting. What she knew of him is that he is an incredibly talented and powerful Fae, and he is of tall Dragonkin blood.

This is why she feels more uncomfortable. Besides the presence of the Diasomnia's dorm leader, she is again reminded of her parents who neglected her, because she is born from a mistress. Pretty sure it was humiliating and every Fae knows. Malleus is no excemption.

She breathed slightly. It bothered her so much. "What brings you here?" she asks.

He seemingly waited for her to speak questions based on his actions, and he sounds sure. "You." Although his response was clear, she seems puzzled. "I came for you."

Questions popped up her head, but she sets those aside. "I am not sure of what you meant."

Malleus did not held back his intentions. He looks at her by the eye. "You are part of the fae. Pomefiore is a wise choice for shelter, but no matter what you do, you are one of us." it sends shivers down her spine to be pointed and informed with correct facts, and he knew he was right to begin with.

He continues. "You and Vil may be related but you can join us so if you request for a transfer."

Kori gulped. "Y.. Yes but why are you suddenly bringing this up..."

"It is because I govern the Fae and am responsible for it in this academy. I can shelter you and protect you more, miss Bellerose."

She really did not like being subjected that way. She thinks people think she is weak. As calm as she can, she supresses her annoyance and politely responded. "Fear not. I am alright. I receive well treatment here in Pomefiore. Vil is a great dorm leader."

The dragonkin blinks and smirks at the remark. "It was Vil who opened this topic, did you know that?"

She paused for seconds. She was never told of this.

"Ah, so he did not tell." He adds, still smiling. "He only wants what is right and better for you."

"Still..." she frowns after. Kori did not like the idea of being moved out. Ideas such as Vil giving her away gave her shivers, for once again she will be 'neglected'. "No.... I am staying at Pomefiore. I will stay here and I belong here."

"Hoh..." He let an amused tone. Even if she is small, she can answer. Again it was Vil who taught her things. "Your love for the dorm is as likely as your determination to stay." Malleus was far more interested with that now.

Kori stood and walked near him, bowing with respect but did not look at him. "Thank you for your kindness, for reconsidering my existence. Your words made me happy. However, I am still staying. I hope this clears our discussion so please stay for regular tea-" 

He was staring at her while she apologizes. She did not realize that her face is close but it was very clear for Malleus to look at her carefully. 

"You are prettier up close, Miss Bellerose, and Malleus is fine." His smile shows, sending blushes on Kori's face. 

"O.. Okay... Malleus." She gulped. 

The dragonkin lifts the tension. "I'll stay then." he says, now looking at the tea. His hands skillfully stirred the drink with elegance, while the female keeps being stunned. 

"You can reconsider one time, but so, if you need anything, please pay a visit at Diasomnia's grounds." 

Kori knew he was playing nice but at the same time, when they both got to look at each otheer, she felt as if the dragon was snaking on her waist. Sure thing it was hard for her considering she is part of the Fae, but she will choose her own freedom. 

"M... Mhm. I will take your word for that."


End file.
